Mest Sensei
by Alice Strife
Summary: Where Wendy dresses up and Mest lives out one of his fantasies.


Her neck twitched lightly as soft lips brushed against them.

"What are you doing?" She giggled lightly, leaning her neck to the side to give him more access although she wanted him to stop.

"Nothing," he whispered.

His hair was rubbing against her cheeks as he pulled away before leaned forward and brushed his lips against her neck again. One hand reached out and rested on her back while the other snuck its way up to her chest.

"Mest!" Wendy giggled, his lips pressing right at her sensitive part of her collar bone.

"Hmm?" He hummed lightly cupping one of her breasts.

He gave it a soft squeeze having Wendy moan out lightly underneath her breath; she gasped and starting biting her bottom lip.

"I'm trying to write here, stop it." She whined leaning away lightly.

"I'm not doing anything though," Mest grinned right on her neck as he bit down into her flesh.

His hand continued to fondle her breast while his other one slowly started sneaking up underneath her shirt, his fingers dancing around her bare skin.

"Me-ah! Mest! Stop!" She moaned out loud.

"I don't know what you're talking about Wendy." Mest continued to tease.

She would not be beat! No! Wendy was determined to finish this report before jumping on her boyfriend! She was not going to be beat by his seduces until she finished this! She would not let him win! Wendy nodded to herself as her grip on her pencil tightened, her eyes burning as she continued to write. Mest had to withhold a chuckle. He continued kissing up and down her neck, his hand sneaking up further her back. He unhooked her bra strap and moved it down from over her shirt, his fingers twisting and pinching her nipples now from above her shirt.

Wendy felt a shiver course her bottom and bit her bottom lip so hard it started bleeding. Her words got more sloppy and started out slower as Mest continued play with her chest. She hated him! She hated him! She hate, hate, hate, hate, hated him! When her pencil lead broke her restraint broke with it. Wendy slammed her pencil down on the table before she jumped her boyfriend

Mest chuckled as he fell down on the floor, his girlfriend's lips suddenly attacking his own. He didn't waste anytime taking her shirt off, his lips attacking her chest as soon as they were free.

"I hate you," she growled out in a moan, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Tell me, do you moan this loudly for everyone you hate?" Mest teased spinning them around.

"Ah! Mest!" She growled out, her fingers gripping his hair.

"Wait a second," Mest said pausing in his advances.

"Huh? What? You want to stop when you couldn't have waited until after I was done?!" Wendy asked.

"It's not that, I was just hoping you could wear that outfit I bought you before we do this."

"What? What are you-no Mest! Just hurry up and continue!" Wendy yelled out sexually frustrated.

Mest leaned up off her with a frown, "well now I'm not in the mood of doing it anymore."

"Mest! Are you kidding me?!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who is sexually frustrated here. I was fully comfortable with just fondling your breasts and kissing your neck, but you were the one who wanted sex."

"Get up off me Mest, right now."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a no!"

"Come on Wendy, please?"

"No Mest."

"Please?!"

"No Mest!"

"What was the point of buying it if you don't wear it? Please? Please," he begged nipping at her neck.

"No, no, stop it Mest, you were the one who bought it for me; I had no say in that outfit."

"Wendy!"

Wendy sighed out loudly and looked at Mest's pouting face at her, "fine."

"Really? Yes! Come on, put it on right now!" Mest said getting up off of her.

Wendy hated him, she hated him so much... she loved him a lot more than she hated him though.

* * *

"I'm not coming out!"

"Wendy! Wendy come on, you already put the outfit on!"

"But this is embarrassing! I look like a child!"

"You are a child!"

"Well this makes me look more like a child!"

"Come on Wendy, please?!"

Mest was lying in their bed, just staring and arguing with his girlfriend behind the bathroom door. He saw the handle start jiggling and leaned up a little bit, licking his lips as it slowly opened. Out walked his girlfriend, blushing like a school girl as she was dressed up... like a school girl.

She had on the knee-high white stockings, the plaided skirt, the button up white collard shirt with the blazer over it, the tie around her neck, and last but not least her hair up in two high pony tails. Wendy was rubbing her knees together, pulling at the bottom of her skirt as she looked everywhere else except at her boyfriend.

"I can't imagine how this is a fantasy; this outfit makes me look ridiculous."

"No, it makes you look hot. Wow, spin around for me babe?"

"Definitely not!" Wendy blushed brighter.

"Come on Wendy! You already have it on, let me admire before I rip it off."

"We could have just been having regular sex on our living room floor right now, but no. I had to embarrass myself first," Wendy mumbled as she spun around slowly for him.

Mest let out a low whistle and nodded his head up and down.

"Yes, very sexy, I'm love this. Now get over here."

"Mest-"

"No, call me Mest-sempai."

"You can't be serious!"

"Wendy, Wendy, who is living the fantasy here? You already have the outfit on, you might as well fully commit to it. If you want to call me sensei though I'll accept that too."

Wendy huffed and pouted, "what about pervy Mest?"

"That was not a suggestion, so no."

She should leave... how often was it that she really satisfied Mest though and did something for him? Pretty often she liked to believe, but she really couldn't remember when he's ever really asked her something special while having sex while she's usually yelling out demand after demand.

"Me-Mest-sensei." Wendy stuttered out.

Mest felt his member spring to life and grinned, "good girl, now get over here."

Wendy rolled her eyes, a small smiling appearing on her face as she walked over to the bed. Mest rolled off and stood up in front of her, tugging one of her ponytails with a grin on his face.

"God I love you so much Wendy."

"I love you too Mest... sensei," she added last minute, forgetting it was what he wanted.

With a grin he wrapped his arms around her and pressed their lips together, desperate to feel them against his own. His hands skillfully traced her body, running down her back, feeling her hips, rubbing her ass and cuffing it as he lifted her up and fell back onto the bed.

"Ow Mest-sensei, a little warning next time?" Wendy pouted rubbing her head.

She saw sprawled on him, her legs on either side while he sat under her. She made the motion to roll over, but Mest held her steady.

"I actually like this position, I can work with this." He chuckled.

"You a pervert Mest-sensei, should I be worried?" Wendy asked leaning down.

She blew in his ear lightly, feeling the shivers coursing through his body, before she started lying soft kisses down his neck.

"Ah, this won't be getting you any extra credit in class you know Ms. Marvell."

Wendy froze and leaned up, "are you being serious?"

"Let me live the fantasy, alright Wendy?"

She started giggling and shrugged, "what will then sensei?" she whispered seductively as she ran her fingers down his chest.

"A pop quiz might, judging on just how well you can give head."

Wendy really started laughing now as she leaned up, "well I always aim to be an A student."

She started crawling down him, fumbling and messing around with his pants until she was finally able to pull them down. His member sprang right out and Wendy wasted no time at all as she lowered her head and consumed him. Mest groaned and grabbed the bed sheets, moving around to match the pace her head was bobbing up and down. It didn't take long, a suck her, a few swirls of her tongue there, one lightly brush against her teeth and he grunted out and came in her mouth.

Wendy pulled away and leaned back up, swallowing it up and rubbing the small amount that fell from her lip. Mest watched as she licked her fingers cleaned and groaned out of breath.

"Fuck you're so hot."

"My grade sensie?" She asked cutely.

"Not enough, you're still not passing yet."

"What next then Mest-sensei?"

Mest pushed her back, Wendy crawling off the bed and standing up on her on. Mest stood up right after her and smashed their lips together, tasting her and him as his tongue swirled all around. His hands ran against her hips, cupping her buns and giving it a squeeze before they moved back up and got lost in her hair.

"Wow Mest-sensei," Wendy whispered breathless when they parted.

"I want a better look of you," Mest whispered kissing the side of her next.

He started kissing to her collar, tugging the bow around her neck and making it come undone. He kissed the center of her neck, lightly nipping as he started unbuttoning her shirt. Wendy moaned and brought her hands to his hair, squeezing and pushing him closer whenever he did something she liked, which was everything he was doing to her. Mest stopped at two buttons and kissed her chest line before kneeling down, his fingers running under her shirt and pushing it up. He ran his tongue down her stomach, circling her belly button before he bit and nibbled on her waist line.

"Mest- Mest-Mest-sensei!" Wendy moaned out loud, her knees going weak.

She started shivering, pressing them together barely standing up on her own. Mest kept proceeding down, running his hands up and down her smooth and silky thighs. He lifted up her skirt and stuck his head under, nipping playfully at the inside of her thighs before he kept kissing up and eventually bit at her panties. Wendy let out an cannibalistic growl as he gave it a lick, biting again as he pulled it down.

"Now here is where the fun starts." Mest grinned as he stood back up.

He kept backing Wendy up until she bumped against his desk, falling down and sitting on top of it. Mest helped her back up and turned her around before pushing her back on the desk, Wendy leaning on her elbows as she turned her head back at him.

"Mest-sensei?" She asked, shivering in anticipation.

"Hmm?" Mest hummed flinging her hair over her shoulder.

He ran his hands up her skirt again, revealing her creamy looking and round butt. He caressed it, licking his lips as he looked at the view.

"What are you do-ah! AH! AH!" Wendy screamed out, leaning her head against the table as he slammed into her with no warning at all.

Mest grinned as he shoved inside of her, moaning and grunting out feeling her clamp up on him. It only made it all the more sweeter and he forced himself deeper and deeper, Wendy moaning and growling as her hands dug into the desk.

"Mest! Ah! Mest! Mest!" She screamed out.

"Fuck Wendy! My God!" Mest grunted shoving himself inside her faster and harder.

She was biting her lips until they bleed, her legs completely giving out under her as she just leaned on the desk as her boyfriend screwed her from behind. In a matter of seconds she was screaming out her climax, Mest moaning out as he came inside of her.

"Oh my God," he sighed out, out of breath.

"Mest, I can't feel my legs." She whimpered.

Mest started chuckling as he helped her up, kissing at her neck, "that was so amazing Wendy."

"Hmm," Wendy nodded as she got laid down on the bed, "was it the outfit? I've never felt you that powerful before. Please tell me we're not going to make this a habit? I swear if I find a maid outfit hidden away in here I'm going to make you wear it instead."

"Hahaha, yeah right. How does a second round sound?"

"Can I take off this ridiculous uniform off yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet," Mest grinned smashing their lips together again.

"You're lucky I love you so much to deal with your weird habits."

"I know, I'm the luckiest man in the world to have a girl like you with me."

* * *

His neck twitched lightly as soft lips brushed against them.

"What are you doing?" Mest asked turning the page to his morning paper.

"A little revenge; I got something for you," Wendy whispered nibbling on his ear lightly.

"Revenge? Oh, you mean for that cosplaying a week ago. I thought you've forgiven me for that already."

"Forgiven, sure, but forgotten? Nope! Here you are, you have five minutes to put it on." Wendy giggled dropping a bag on his lap.

Mest folded up his paper and opened up the bag, his eyes widened before he closed it back up.

"No Wendy."

"Wear it or I'm kicking you out of the apartment."

"Wendy!"

"Five minutes! I'll be waiting in the bedroom!" Wendy said heading over there now.

Mest looked inside the bag again and moaned out loud; why or why did he force her to wear that school uniform? He must have known she would have gotten her revenge. Did this even fit him? And what the-... a feather duster. She even got him a feather duster.

* * *

"We're done cosplaying after this time!" Mest yelled out behind the door.

"Sure thing Mest, hurry up and come out!" Wendy started giggling, not being able to contain her excitement.

The door opened and her boyfriend came walking out in high black heels, male size of course. His hairy legs was showing next before the full outfit of his french maid uniform, including the headdress and feather duster. It was more funny than sexy and Wendy couldn't not stop laughing as she rolled around on their bed. Mest's eyes were twitching as he stumbled inside of the room, these heels doing him no justice at all.

"This is just out of revenge, how in the world is this sexy Wendy?"

"Aw Mest, I love you so much. That's how. Come here my little french maid," Wendy giggled.

Mest sighed as he walked over, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck before they started kissing. Yes, getting it on. The sooner they started taking off each others clothes and sooner he'd be out of this stupid uniform.

"Now I want you to dust our room."

Mest blinked, "huh?"

"Use that feather duster of yours big boy and start dusting." Wendy smirked seductively sitting back down the bed.

"What on earth are you talking about right now Wendy?"

"I want you to clean our room!"

"Wearing this?!"

"Exactly!"

"Why?!"

"Because it'll turn me on," Wendy winked.

"How is this a fantasy?!" Mest yelled out loud.

"How isn't it? I didn't judge your fantasy Mest, you don't just mine."

"You did judge my fantasy Wendy!" 

"Just clean already Mest!"

"You're lucky I love you," Mest grumbled.

Wendy giggled as she licked her lips, eyes him up and down, "I love you too honey."


End file.
